Death Note: Is it a Happy Ever After?
by Chibi Kira
Summary: Kinaya, a former 15 year old FBI agent meets L after going back to school. They've been friends since she was a child, but she's keeping a secret from him. She soon finds out that she herself can be arrested along with Light Yagami and she knows about him
1. CHaPter1: Reunion

Chapter 1

"My name is Kinaya I work...used to work for the FBI." Ok! Everyone lets rewind back to the part where L was introducing himself. (Kinaya: Yeah! Flashbacks

L: Kinaya?

Kinaya: Yeah?

L: Where did you hide your drugs answer!!!

Kinaya: Haha very funny.)

Well L was like blah blah cell phones blah blah. Then there was a knock on the door. L was confused

"Matsuda, get the door." He went to open the door, then Matsuda saw this emoish, spunky girl...me.

"L-kun konichiwa!" The voice sounded familiar to L, so he looked at the door to see who it was.

"Come in Kinaya." After I was in Matsuda closed the door behind him. L looked at me then finally spoke.

"Kinaya why won't you introduce yourself?"

"Sure L-kun. My name is Kinaya I work...used to work for the FBI. I now work for L." Mr. Yagami looked confused at my **very** short height.

"Kinaya?" Mr. Yagami said

"Yes Mr. Yagami."

"How old are you?" It was just immediate silence.

"I'm still only 15." Lollipop then saw everyone's shock. (Kinaya: Lollipop?

L: yes Kinaya-chan?

Kinaya: Food?

L:*sigh* fine *gives cookie*) Matsuda then broke the silence

"Shouldn't you be in school?! How did you meet L?!" I stopped to think about it.

"I'm crazy smart," I did this girly giggle "I barely graduated a while ago. I met L when the FBI sent me to work for him. Ever since I've lived with him."

So yeah they started going in depth about Lollipop and other junk, then Lollipop said something I didn't expect.

"Kinaya, I need you to stay at Yagami-san's house."

"Lollipop...why?"

"First of all there's only one bed and second you're a smart girl and you can analyze the area for me."

"But I barley came back...I wanted to spend some time with you*sobs*."

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please don't cry." I stuttered still recovering from the tears

"O...ok" Then I left with Mr. Yagami. It was a while until we got to his house, so I was already asleep.

"Kinaya, Kinaya get up we're here."

"Can I have a marshmellow?" Mr. Yagami was weirded out -_0.

"Get up!"

"I'm up. I'm up!"

"Good, because it's time to get out."

"Ok" I left the car and went inside. When my body was completely inside the house I saw Mrs. Yagami and their daughter *nothing seems suspicious*

"I'd like to introduce Kinaya she'll be staying with us during the night, mainly."

"Hello Kinaya, my name is Sayu."

"Nice to meet Sayu ^_^." Then Mrs. Yagami turned to me.

"Hello Kinaya."

"Hello Mrs. Yagami." I thought for a while.

"Mr. Yagami?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep on the couch?"

"Ok."

"Arigato!" I then went upstairs to the bathroom to change into my PJ's. (Kinaya: It's basically just a long shirt with loose shorts.

When I came down I saw a boy who looked a few years older than me. Mr. Yagami then turned to me.

"Kinaya this is son Light."

"Hey...*yawn*." "Hey." I then had a strange feeling all of the sudden.

"Light...can you be a pal and show me your room?" 'What is this girl think she's doing?'

"Sure" Then we walked up into his room. I opened his desk drawer and saw a normal notebook. *does this kid think everyone's' stupid.* I then quickly lifted up the piece of wood and grabbed the Death Note. 'How the hell did she do that?!'

"I'm not stupid. I heard you murmuring to "yourself"...but don't worry, I won't tell."

"Doesn't matter I'll kill you anyways."

"I don't value my life like you other pathetic humans, right Rejuko?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I then pulled out my Death Note.

"Go ahead touch it."


	2. chApTER2: Test and Beg

Light then touched the Death Note. "Hello Light Yagami...Ryuk."

"Rejuko you went to a female?!" Ryuk started to laugh and Rejuko just stood quiet.

"Light. You know I have a Death Note...you know what I used it for?"

"No I don't."

"I was the original Kira, but I stopped because I couldn't kill anymore."

"What do you mean?!"

"I won't kill unless I have to."

"Ryuk, you better watch that kid of yours...one death glare will get him killed."

"Good night I yawned, " I need my sleep."

"Night." Light said

"Night." Ryuk repeated

It was six o' clock in the morning when I woke up and got dressed. "Kinaya, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know...let's go."

"Where?"

"With Lollipop, where else?" I was about to walk out the door when I heard footsteps.

"Where do you think you're going so early, hm?"

"Some where, why?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity Killed the cat." Light just smirked at the remark.

"Ryuk does the boy know?"

"No..." "Good."

"...what about the girl?"

"Yeah, she found out herself, I'm her third shinigami."

"Third?!" Ryuk exclaimed, surprised

"Yeah"

"See ya...I'm leaving." I waved as I walked out the door. As soon as that door was shut completely I ran to Lollipop's hotel and walked quickly into his room.

"Lollipop*pants*"

"Huh? What is it, Kinaya?"

"I have a suspect!"

"And who may this suspect be?"

"Light Yagami...Yagami-san's son."

"Why didn't you just tell him?!" I then whispered to Rejuko

"I need evidence plus this will be fun."

"I will never understand humans." So yeah I basically just stood with Lollipop until evening.

"I ought to be leaving. See ya Lollipop."

"Kinaya, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Remember I always love you."

"I know." I smirked a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He held me for a while and I just hugged him tight not wanting to let go.

"This makes me feel like I'm watching a TV. Show." Rejuko said disgusted at the sight.

I had decided to stay for a while and I guessed Yagami-san got worried because it was already night. "Lollipop?"

"Yes, Kinaya?"

"Can we go on a road trip, before we go more in depth into the Kira case?"

"Maybe..."

"Please...do you want to see me cry again?"

"No!"L yelled aloud

"Then we're going!"

"Uh-oh" Rejuko said as we were walking home.

"Why is the road trip bad?"

"I just have a bad feeling."Rejuko then shivered.

"Well I'm already packed I'll invite some other people."


	3. ChApTeR3:The Trip

The next day:

"GET UP EVERYONE!" Everyone woke up, got dressed, came outside and we walked to Lolipop's hotel. When we stopped at the hotel we saw Aizawa, his family and of course Matsuda

"Hey!"

"Hello Kinaya!" Matsuda and Aizawa said in unison.

"Everyone stay here."

"What about him?!"Aizawa said

"Change his name, simple." I then opened his door.

"L, time to go."

"Ok...what about..." I then cut him off

"Lollipop don't worry, your name will be Ryuzaki, just like back then." (Kinaya: sounds familiar?)

"Fine" We then came outside

"Everyone this is Ryuzaki."

"Hi" everyone who didn't know Lollipop already said.

"Hey Kinaya"

"Hey" Matsuda then gave a confused look.

"Who's going to be driving?!"

"I got it under control." Then all of a sudden these huge cars came.

"So now we don't have to drive." Aizawa and his family went in one car, Light and his family went in another car and Lollipop, Matsuda and I in the last car.

It was a few hours and I fell asleep. "Matsuda?"

"Kinaya, what's wrong?"

"I need a marshmellow." L& Matsuda were weirded out-_-.

"KINAYA! GET UP!"

"Aaahhhhh! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Kinaya?"

"Yeah, Lollipop."

"What woke you up?"

"I had a nightmare." Lollipop then came over to give me a hug.

"Nice excuse."Rejuko whispered to me.

I then let go of Lollipop. "Matsuda-kun?"

"Yes" "Can I sleep on your lap?"

"O-ok" 'Is this really happening' *I'm not jealous' after another few solid hours we arrived at the hotel. There were three rooms everyone who shared a car were in the same room.

"This is awkward." The room had **two** beds, a balcony, window sill and of course a bathroom. I was in my train of thought then I said

"Where am I going to sleep?!" It was quiet.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna sleep tonight." I opened to window a little and sat on the window sill. It was three o'clock when I finally fell asleep. Lollipop carried me bridal style and onto his bed.

"Kinaya, wake everyone up." I then opened my eyes and saw that I was in Lollipop's arms.

"Loli, get up."

"What?"

"Time to get up." He got up still holding me, which was pretty easy for him. I then realized he was half-naked, I then assumed Matsuda was too. As soon as Lollipop let go of me and went to wake up Matsuda.

"Matsuda-kun, get up."

"Huh, what?"

"I said, GET UP!" Matsuda then woke up and I started blushing. Both Lollipop and Matsuda were inches away from me an half-naked.

"I don't feel comfortable."

Then the door swung open and it was Yagami-san & Aizawa.

"Hurry..." They then stopped when they saw Lollipop and Matsuda so close to me.

"Uh, guys can you get dressed?" I then went to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed. While Lollipop and Matsuda waited outside to take a shower. As soon as they got out we left.

Our next stop was a diner so we ate, paid and left. Our final destination was within range. Our destination, well more like mine was this medium sized lake with a beautiful waterfall. It was evening by the time we got there. I had brought this huge tent so everyone was in the same tent. Everyone fell asleep except for me. I had planned this ahead, so I got my towel and went towards the top of the waterfall. I was standing there naked freezing my ass off.

"Look who's having fun." I just smiled at Rejuko's comment. I've been here before and I knew where to put my stuff. I went through the waterfall, dried myself off, put on my clothes, and opened the passage way that led to my hideout.

"Aahh I remember this place."

"You should, you helped me rebuild it."

"So true." Rejuko said remembering.

"If only this had happy memories," I then touched a couple of blood stains on the floor and walls.

"That's right your family was killed here, right in front of you." I opened a draw that contained the weapons used to kill my family. I then slammed it, got a broom and started cleaning the hideout.

"My family were my world, they used to give me meaning..."

"But you'd be dead."

"Yeah" It was almost morning and I had been done cleaning. I decided to mess around remembering when I was little.

"We should get going."

"Let's go!" *If only this was closer to my new home* When I got back everyone was awake and had already eaten. When they saw me they all said in unison

"Where were you?!"

"None of your business." Ryuk then looked at Rejuko and said

"Who stuck a stick up Kinaya's ass?!" Light then started laughing at Ryuk's comment.

"Shut up Light!" I then started crying a little and left to my hideout. Then I stopped I didn't anyone to know where my hideout was so I just left back to camp. Lollipop then came up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll show you."

"Take Matsuda too."Rejuko insisted.

"Matsuda, come with me too. If anyone follow, that will be the last thing they see." I then left with Lollipop and Matsuda.

"Watch your step."

"Kinaya, why are we going into the waterfall?"

"Patience will be rewarded."I said acting like a complete genius.

"Need help with the door?" Rejuko asked politely.

I nodded and we pushed the rock. When we were inside I could see a twinkle in there eyes.

"I used to live around here until my family was killed." I then opened the draw with weapons and pointed at the blood stains. A few tears rolled down my cheek.

"My dear, it's ok."Rejuko said in a motherly manner.

"But if they hadn't died, I'd be dead." They both looked at me shocked.

"Let's go now." I rushed them. We left to the campsite and then left back home. At first I rushed the cars. It was really fast; it felt like a race almost. Because of the speed change we got home early...also I got to stay with Lollipop again. (Kinaya: Yeah happy moment! Matsuda-kun?!

Matsuda: Yes.

Kinaya: Wanna kiss?

Matsuda: Yes!

Lollipop: I don't think so! *chases Matsuda*

Matsuda: HELP!!!! *runs*

Kinaya:*anime giggle*)


	4. cHaPtEr4: The Fight

A few months have passed and we had an official HQ. I was glad I could finally stay in one place. Unfortunately I have started to use my Death Notre again.

In the room:

"You are so smart, making it look like you're writing in your journal."

"Hn" was all I did as I continued to write down names. I had one of those speakers so I called Watari.

"Watari…I need some food up here."

"On my way" Well I put away my Death Note and journal and just lie on the bed curled up into a ball, like a dog. When Watari came a stood up and ate my food. I was then lying on the bed again, bored.

"Kinaya, why won't you check on the Kira case?"Rejuko suggested, more interested himself.

"Fine" So I got up, left the room, and went downstairs.

"Hey everyone."

"Hello" I guessed that they were really sucked into the case. Loli then spoke

"You're finally out of your room. Why won't you help us?"

"I'd rather not…I need money for a new game."

"Where are you going to get that money?"

"You"

"No, I gave you money for your other ten games."

"Please…If I don't get a game…I'll be sad." I then pretended to cry.

"Fine, just don't ever do that."

"Um…ok, Arigato!" I took the money, left to the store(Pick one, I don't care), bought Final Fantasy XII and came back.

"You frighten me on how easily bored you get with games."

"Shut up!" Everyone then looked at me funny.

"Sorry, I think I'll leave now."

"You really know how to make a dumb ass out of yourself." Rejuko laughed.

(L's Thoughts)

We were getting back to work when Kinaya all of the sudden yelled shut up. It frightened me and made me wonder is she keeping something from me?

(Light's Thoughts)

I have to agree with Rejuko, she really knows how to make a dumb ass out of herself.

(Back to normal)

"You really know how to make a fool out of yourself."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok" When I came out I got dressed and went outside the HQ and took a walk. I then walked into a dark alley.

"Over your lifetime I've never realized how sensitive you are, as the matter of fact I don't really see your emotions."

"Because I don't show them." After I left the alley I went back to the HQ.

"I'm back."

"Hey Ryuk!"Rejuko said ecstatically.

"Hey"

"Don't make Kinaya mad right now, she'll kick Light's ass. Lolipop looked at me funny then spoke

"You were gone for an hour! A freakin hour!"

"I walked really slow…" "You were in the ally again!, weren't you?!" I put my head down and said yes.

"Rejuko, what's so bad about the alley?"

"A lot of strange humans are there."

"Oh"

"I told you not to go there!"

"Well I want to!" I stormed into my room, got a bag of clothes and my Death Note, which meant I left my journal.

"Goodbye L." Then I left the building. I got a taxi that took me somewhere really close to my hideout.

"How long we gonna be here?"

"I don't know, Ryuk." It was just quiet for a week, it felt almost like a week long funeral or something like that.

"Kinaya…it's been a week."

"I know that, what you want?!"

"I just wanted you to speak."

"Well I am now." I then turned on my TV, opened up my Death Note, got a pen, and started writing names.

"WOW! You must be pissed off, you haven't written this many names in three years."

"Hn, is it too overwhelming?!"

"Who said anything about being overwhelmed?"

"Just wondering." I then stopped.

"Record two hundred people in two minutes."

"And the crowd goes wild!" Rejuko said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed then I heard a knock on the door. I turned off the TV and opened the door.

"L?! What are you doing here?!"

"Kinaya, are you mad at me?!"

"Maybe"

"Please come back! I miss you!"

"Fine I'll come back, on one condition!" Next thing L knew we were on top of the waterfall. Me in my bathing suit and L in his boxers.

"Ok, L on three. One…two…THREE!" We both jumped in. After we got out of the water we dried off, changed our clothes and left back home.

"You get sick fun out of this."

"Hn." Then we left back to the hotel.


End file.
